Unrequited Secret
by RIPJameSiriusLupinTrueMarauder
Summary: Hermioen Grangers Life changes on her 17th birthday... Summary sucks I know I can't write them... 2nd fic please read and review it. :D
1. Secret

Hermione Granger slowly awoke from the sound of a tapping on her bedroom window. She reluctantly got out of her warm comfortable bed, until she saw the beautiful white owl outside her window known as Hedwig, the faithful companion of her best friend Harry Potter. It appeared Harry was the only friend to remember today was Hermione's 17th birthday. Hermione opened her window and took the letter from Hedwigs leg and read it.

_Dear Mione,_

_Happy Birthday… I can't believe you are of age. Maybe you can come over and visit Ron, Ginny, and Me at the burrow. I really miss you… it's not the same with out you. Hope to see you soon._

_With Love, Harry_

Hermione smiled at the note and decided she really wanted to visit them, but she would write back later. First she wanted to follow a birthday tradition and see if she looked any different now that she was of age.

Hermione walked up to her full-length mirror and let out an ear-piercing scream. She could not believe what she was seeing, because it was defiantly not her self in the mirror. Hermione's parents had run upstairs to see why their daughter had screamed, and upon entering Hermione's mother broke down crying.

Hermione was not sure what was going on, but her mother pulled out a letter and handed it to her. It was addressed to Adreana Hermione Zabini and was not sure why her mother had given it to her, but opened it anyways.

_Dear Adreana,_

_We are so sorry you have to find out this way but in truth you are really adopted by the Grangers and you are really a Zabini and a pure blood. _(Won't Malfoy be excited…)_ On your 17__th__ birthday the glamour charm we placed on you will be lifted and you will see your true form. On this day we will also come to collect you and bring you back to our Manor. I hope you are well and we will see you soon._

_Love, _

_Your Mother and Father_

By the time Hermione had read the letter her parents had already left her to be along and think about everything she just learned. Hermione was surprised to say the least but she was also interested. Now that it was not such a shock Hermione went to go inspect what she looks like.

Hermione was beautiful she had waist length stick straight black hair with tanned skin, a very petite waist, with blue/purple eyes, and a well-formed chest. She had legs that were unbelievable, long and muscular, she no longer looked anything like her original self of Hermione Granger.

Hermione decided to go and take a shower completely forgetting to write back to Harry in the process.

When she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and went to go find if she had any clothes that might still fit her changed body.

Hermione pulled on a green thong feeling it was the only underwear that would still fit. It luckily did, and she also put on an extremely tight matching bra. She pulled on a black mini skirt that showed off way too much of her legs, and a green V-neck halter, with matching green sandals. Hermione didn't bother to put make up on, because in her opinion she looked great.

Hermione packed her trunk and was already when she heard voices down stairs and decided to head down stairs. When she arrived she saw a man and woman who looked very similar to her and knew those must be her parents.

All the adults looked up at her entrance and the Zabini's immediately ran towards Hermione and engulfed her in a strong hug.

"Adreana darling I am your mother, and this is your father. We hope you are not completely mad at us, and we hope to make it up to you. We hope you will come back to stay at the Manor with us and your two brothers so we can all got to know you better."

"Mom I would love to, but if you don't mind could you call me Mione, because I have gone but that my whole life."

"Sure thing my darling, lets just get your trunk and we can be on our way." Hermione got her trunk and said bye to the Grangers who said they would visit her because they knew how to floo now.

Hermione followed her parents into the fireplace and shouted "Zabini Manor".

--

A/N: Ok so tell me what you thought about the 1st chapter... if you don't like it tell me... if you have suggestions give them to me... so just read and review... :D the sooner you review the sooner the next chapter goes up. :D


	2. I Have Brothers

Hermione and her parents stepped out of the floo network Hermione coughing like crazy from the ashes. She always hated traveling that way. When Hermione was done coughing and dusting herself off she noticed her parents talking to a house elf. When the elf that she learns name was Gerty was gone she decided to confront her parents on her views of using house elves as slaves.

"Mom. Dad. I have to tell you, I don't approve of anyone using house elves as slaves, so…"

"Hermione neither do we, that is why we pay ours and treat them as we would if they were a witch or wizard working for us, so you do not have to worry." Hermione smiled she already loved her parents in the small time she knew them.

"We sent Gerty to go and get your two brothers Blaise and Damian."

"I have two brothers!! I have always been an only child."

"Yes you do, Blaise is your twin brother, but a bit older and Damian is a year older then the two of you."

"Wow I can't wait to meet them." And it was as if they knew what she was saying for they both appeared seconds later.

"Mom. Dad. Gerty told us you had something to show us."

"Yes Damian we do…"

"Is it really you Adreana?" Blaise asked stepping up to his long lost sister Adreana.

"Yes Blaise it is me but could you call me Mione or Hermione?"

"Anything for you… wait Hermione? As in Hermione book worm Granger?"

"You Got It."

"Oh wow… I am so sorry for those times in school. Can you forgive me?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course Blaise, always." Hermione responded and hugged her brother in a tight embrace. Just as Blaise let go of Hermione, Damian came over to her grabbing her and twirling her around in the air.

"Hi Hermione, I am Damian. I am not sure if you remember seeing me at Hogwarts. I was of course in Slytherine." If he weren't Hermione's brother she would so want to date him, along with Blaise. They were both gorgeous looking similar to her but with shorter yet shagging hair.

"Yes Damian of course I remember seeing you around school a couple of times. Playing quidditch for the house team and walking through the halls I think."

"Yes that was me."

"Oh yeah there was also those few times when I was prefect and was patrolling the corridors and I saw you making out with that girl."

"Oh yeah, that is my girl friend 0f 4 years now Emi. She is coming over tomorrow so you can meet her officially then."

"Damian what is she talking about. Being caught kissing?"

"Oh nothing mom…" Damian grew red in the face with embarrassment just from the look of knowing on his moms face.

"Ok well why don't you kids go and get to know each other better, and you can show Hermione her room… also Hermione later your father and I would like to talk to you alone."

"Okay Mom, Dad see you then."

"Come on Mione, let's go… your room is right across the hall from mine and Damian's is right next to me."

So the three of them went upstairs and showed Hermione her bedroom that was huge beyond belief. She had her own bathroom, a walk in closet and a balcony that over looked the back yard. It was perfect for her.

They spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon catching up, till Hermione decided to go and unpack her trunk. She left the boys alone to talk, but when she returned a half hour later, Blaise and Damian were not the only ones in the room. There sitting on Blaise's couch was the Draco Malfoy. When Hermione entered her brothers smiled and Draco stared with a look of shock written all over his face.

"Dude who the hell is this sexy little lady?"

Blaise turned to his best friend with a look of anger and amusement written on his face. "Dude… she's my sister."

--

Cliffie hehe (laughs evily)

A/N: Okay so hope you enjoyed this chapter... please tell me what you thought of it... if you have any suggestions please tell me. So please please review the sooner you do the sooner hopefully the chapter will be up. :D


	3. Your Sister!

"Blaise don't kid with me here. I know you don't have a sister we have been best mates since we were in diapers, I think I would have realized there was someone this hot living in your house… OUCH!!" Draco turned and glared at Blaise after the pillow hit him in the head.

"Dude don't look at me… I didn't hit you with the pillow."

"Then who was it?"

"Hello… I am in the room you know and I can hear everything you are saying about me."

"Draco my man, meet my sister Adreana Hermione Zabini."

"Dude that sucks she has the same name in her own name as the know it all mudblood. OUCH!!" This time 3 different pillows from 3 different people in the room hit Draco at once.

"For your information Malfoy, I am the know it all mudblood… oh wait I mean the know it all pureblood now."

Draco just stared at her with complete and utter shock written on his face, which happened to be as white as a ghost.

"WTF Blaise… Granger cannot be your sister, what kind of sick joke is this."

"Oh this is no joke Malfoy. I am Blaise's twin sister and a pureblood now. So you better think of some good insult names because mudblood does not work any more." Hermione turned to leave, but quickly turned around. "By the way it's Zabini now."

"What?"

"You called me Granger… my name is Zabini." And with that she was gone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"WTF is so funny Damian?"

"The look on your face was priceless Draco… man I am so proud of my little sister… she has spunk. Now I am going to leave you to love birds alone and call my girl friend Emi up. May be she can come over today." So Damian left the room leaving Blaise and Draco to talk.

"Dude why the Hell didn't you tell me Granger was you sister."

"I believe she told you it was Zabini now, and besides I just found out today."

"Well then I guess I should go apologize to her."

"That will have to wait till later. She has to go talk with our parents right now."

"Okay whatever man."

Hermione made her way down stairs to go and find her parents. She remembered she had to go and talk about who knows what with them. She finally stumbled upon the library where lucky for her bother her parents happened to reading a book.

"Oh Hermione good you're here. We wanted to talk to you about some things. So please come here and have a seat."

"Okay, so what's up?"

"Well we wanted to tell you exactly why we had to give you up when you were a baby. See at that time in our lives, pureblood families were only supposed to have 2 kids and having twins was frowned upon. We felt that if Voldemort had found out about you and Blaise he would have taken you from us and made you… keep in mind when you were older become his sex slave. He had already done that to so many young girls we were just so afraid for you. I know that gives us no right to be afraid of him and deny you of your real family and heritage but it is the truth. But finally your friend Mr. Potter defeated him and we knew it would be safe to get you back. We had hoped that by your 17th birthday he would be defeated and lucky for us he was. Now do you have any questions Mione?"

"No I don't, but thank you for explaining everything to me and not forgetting about me. Thank you for coming to get me. I already love this family so much."

"Okay dear, well you can go back upstairs and hang out with your brothers."

"Okay… I love toy Mom. I love you Dad." Hermione gave them both and hug and a kiss and left for upstairs to go see what Blaise, Damian and Draco were doing.

--

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed... I already have twelve that is more then my other story already which by the way you should go and check out on my profile page. So I hope you liked this chapter... please review and tell me. :D

Now I am going to go and watch some beach volleyball in the olympics because they don't have swimming any more but I do love beach volley ball and soccer is never on at a reasonable time. :D

So remember review :D "And any flames will be used to roast marshmellows." quoted from my bff and muse Emi. :D (or somewhat quoted from her.)


	4. What The HELL Is That!

When Hermione finally made it upstairs, Draco and Blaise met her in their swim trunks right outside her room. Both guys looked great, with their muscles and six packs, though Hermione was looking at Draco's body over Blaise's. Blaise noticing Hermione staring at his friend decided to break their awkward silence.

"Hey Mione, how about joining us for a swim."

"We have a pool!?"

"Yes, where else would we be going?"

"Ha Ha, okay give me a second while I go and put my bikini on."

"What no way. You are my sister, and no sister of mine is going to wear one of those."

Hermione put on a sly smile on and answered, "Fine Blaise whatever you say."

A few minutes later Hermione emerged in a green full piece. Blaise eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"WTF are you wearing?!"

"Oh this old thing, it's my full piece swimsuit." Yes Hermione's swimsuit was a full piece, but the only thing connecting it was a small strip down the middle. Now this was one of Hermione's old ones, so it was tight and showed even more then it should. (A/N: not very good at describing it but I saw like a picture online and I was laughing. Okay back to the story.)

Before Blaise could protest any more, she already took off down the Hallway calling for them to hurry up. Hermione ran all the way down the stairs and outside to where she stopped abruptly at seeing the pool and the two people already in it. There in the pool was Damian and Emi making out.

"How is it I always some how come into the picture when the two of you are making out."

Quickly Damian pulled away from Emi and looked up into his little sisters eyes with a deep blush on his face.

"Ummm…. Well… uhh…" Damian scratched the back of his head really not sure how to answer it. By this time Emi had already gotten out of the pool also embarrassed but still made her way over to Hermione.

"Hi, I don't think we have officially met. I am Emi, and I was in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts."

"Hi, I'm Hermione, I am Blaise's twin sister and Damian's little sister. I am in Gryffindor and I keep catching you and my brother kissing."

"Haha well it's nice to meet you Hermione and I hope we can become good friends."

"I would really like that."

"Ahh this is great my two favorite girls are getting along great."

"Ha Ha… shut up Damian." Hermione lightly pushed him, but he accidentally fell into the pool, and Blaise and Draco came out just in time, both laughing their heads off and walking up to the pool.

"Oh, you two think that's funny, well you will think this is hilarious." Both Blaise and Draco found themselves being pushed into the pool.

Now it was Emi and Hermione's turn to laugh, but not for long, because all three boys got out of the pool and went after Hermione picking her up and throwing her into the pool, soon followed by Emi. The three boys soon jumped in after the two girls splashing each other.

The rest of the day they had a blast hanging out and swimming all day. They played games and just talked all the way till dinnertime.

When they got out of the pool Damian turned to Hermione and looked at her questionably.

"Hey little sis, why the Hell are you wearing a swimsuit like that?"

"Oh well you can blame it on my sweet yet so naive twin bother over here. He should know not to mess with me."

"Hey don't blame me, I just told her not to wear a bikini. I didn't think she would put on something like this. I didn't even think she would own something like this."

They all started laughing at what Blaise said and they all headed inside for dinner leaving Blaise out side alone.

--

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter... please tell me what you think of this chapter but Flames will be used to roast weenies over... hehe but seriously review... I love reading what you guys have to say. :D

P.S. If you guys have any suggestions please tell me and I will see if they would work with my story... cuz as of right now I don't really know where this story is heading.

P.P.S If you guys have any suggestions on a story that I could read or of any of yours let me know... I have been searching for a story to read but haven't found any good ones. :D

PLEASE REVIEW!! :D


	5. More like who will we do

Hermione, Damian, Blaise, Emi, and Draco all sat around the kitchen table, all looking tired and still in their pajamas. (If I didn't say it before… Emi and Draco are staying the summer with them.) Hermione was just taking a sip of her coffee when Draco spoke up and asked, "So what do you guys want to do today."

Damian looked over at Blaise and smirked. "You mean WHO are we going to do today?" The boys all started laughing and high 5ing each other, while the girls just looked at the three boys with looks of shock and disgust written on their faces not believing what they just heard.

Hermione was about to speak when BAM an owl flew straight into their closed kitchen window.

"Oh My God, that poor owl!" Hermione jumped up and ran to the window to let the owl in and make sure it was ok.

When she felt certain that the owl was perfectly fine she took the 5 letters from the owls leg. Each letter was from Hogwarts, which confused Hermione even more, for only her Blaise and Draco would be returning. Never the less she gave everyone his or her letter. When Blaise and Draco noticed that Damian and Emi got letters to they ignored their letters and stared at the two waiting to find out what was inside them.

Damian opened his letter and read it out loud:

_Dear Mr. Damian Zabini,_

_I know this is probably a shock for you to be getting another Hogwarts letter, but do not worry this is not for you to return as a student to Hogwarts, but rather to return as a teacher for we need you as one. More specifically we need you for the position of quidditch teacher/coach and as the first years flying instructor. Please let us know as soon as possible. Also if you do decide to accept the job there is a list of things you will need. We hope to hear back from you soon._

_Minerva Mcgonagall _

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry

Emi received a very similar letter, but it was asking her to be an assistant/apprentice in the hospital wing for that was the field she was interested in working in.

Both boys were shocked at what they were hearing but congratulated the two. Blaise and Draco were about to open their letters when they heard something like a solid heavy object hit the floor. They both looked up and noticed Hermione lying on the floor. Both ran to her to see what had happened. Blaise got there first and started to shake Hermione.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Hermione struggled on her words. "I made head girl." By this time Draco had already returned to his seat seeing that Hermione was okay and he had started to read his letter to.

"Oh my God… I made head boy." Everyone turned to Draco but Blaise had the face that showed the most shock at his best friend being head boy. Hermione got up and went over to Draco and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow congratulations, I guess we will be working together then."

When Hermione and everyone else left the room to go and get dressed to go to Diagon alley leaving Draco by himself he lifted his hand and placed it where Hermione and just kissed him.

"Wow."

Draco got up and left to get ready to leave.

When the 5 of them got to Diagon alley straight away Hermione dragged them across through all the crowds till they got to her favorite place… the bookstore. When she go there she was in such a haste to get her books and look for new ones she yet to had she did not notice the three people standing in front of her until she bumped into them.

"Oh excuse me I did not see you there."

Hermione had looked up in to the eyes of her best friend Harry Potter.

"Oh my God. Harry. Ron. Ginny."

--

A/N: ... what will happen next... the more you review... the sooner you will find out... okay so remember if you do have any suggestions please tell them to me... I love getting them... also check out my other story which is complete... this story is already tied for the amount of reviews as my other... okay so please review... and hope you enjoyed it. :D


	6. True Friends Yeah Right!

Harry spoke first "How do you know who we are?"

"Come on mate, everyone knows who you are… I mean you defeated Voldemort!"

"True but how does she know who you and Ginny are?"

"I don't know… how do you know us?" Ron turned and looked at Hermione.

"I'm telling you it is me Hermione… your best friend."

"Ha Ha that's a good one… yeah Hermione looks nothing like you… I mean you're hot."

"Watch it Weasley… that's my sister your talking about… and it really is Hermione."

"No on care what you have to say Zabini… and Hermione is not a pureblood so she can't be related to you." Ron glared at him with hatred.

"But Ron it's true. It really is me Hermione… and thanks Ron fro saying I wasn't hot."

Ron was tongue tied, "Well… um… you see…"

"Okay well anyways, I learned on my birthday that I was really a Zabini and I had a glamour charm placed on me when I was born, and I was adopted by the Grangers."

"Okay but how do we know it's true?"

"Because I am your best friend and you are suppose to believe me and trust me always. Also Harry you were the only one to remember that is was my birthday and send me a card for my birthday… which I never wrote back to considering what happened and all I kind of got busy."

"Okay well I guess you are telling the truth and really are Hermione. But why are you with ferret boy. I mean Zabini is your brother so I can understand why you are with him but…"

"For your information Draco is Blaise's best friend and also my friend."

"Oh so it's Draco now!"

"Yes Ron it is… he is my friend and he actually remembered it was my birthday unlike you."

"You know what Hermione if you want to be friends with Malfoy… then we can't be friends."

Hermione grew furious, "Fine… Ronald Weasley… if you feel that way then you do not deserve my friendship." Hermione yelled at Ron and ran from the store tears in her eyes. Blaise ran after his sister to make sure she was okay while Draco stayed behind to have a little chat with the new golden trio.

"Weasel I have something I am sure Hermione meant to be for you."

Ron straightened up… "Oh yeah and what is that?"

"THIS." Draco drew back is hand and punched Ron right in the nose making him fall to the ground where both Ginny and Harry went to help Ron while Draco strolled out of the store as if nothing happened and went to catch up with Blaise and Hermione.

"Hermione forget about them. If they were really your friends they wouldn't care who your friends are. Besides you have Blaise and myself as friends now."

Hermione wiped her nose on the tissue Draco gave her and smiled up at him. Hermione wrapped her arms around him giving him a big hug.

"Thank you Draco… you know you really have changed and I really like the new you."

"Thanks… and you know what Hermione I like the new you to."

Draco took Hermione's hand in his ah the three of them walked through Diagon alley getting everything they needed for school before they all left and returned to the manor.

--

A/N: Okay you guys this is a short chapter sorry about that... I wasn't really sure what else to put... actually most of my chapters are short... so I wouldn't mind some like ideas any of you have... ok so please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and any suggestions you may of had... also this weekend I am in a soccer tournament so I probably won't update till next week... but I also start school next week so I may have trouble writing.

Okay so anyways please help me but giving me ideas and suggestions... please and thank you... and don't forget to just leave a few words for a review. :D


	7. Hogwarts Express

"Come on Hermione, if we don't hurry up we won't get a compartment to ourselves."

"Okay Blaise, I'll be there in a second, you and Draco go ahead I'll catch up with you."

Hermione gave her parents one last hug good-bye and followed in the direction of her brother.

Hermione was walking down the aisle trying to find the compartment her brother and Draco was in. As she was walking she dropped the book she was holding and bent down to pick it up.

"Man, I'd tap that…"

Hermione turned around and came face to face with Zechariah Smith. He gave her a once over and said, "How about we go somewhere more private where we can get to know each other, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't think I really want to."

"Oh come on lets have a little fun."

He pushed himself up against Hermione and started nibbling on her ear.

Hermione tried to push him off her but Smith just pushed himself up against her with more of his weight.

"Get off me!"

"Dressing like that you can't tell me you didn't want anything."

Then all of a sudden Zechariah was pulled from Hermione and was thrown to the ground. Hermione looked up into the eyes of her older brothers and rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest.

"Shh Hermione, it's okay, don't cry, I'm here, what happened?"

"I was searching for Blaise and I dropped my book and bent down to pick it up and then all of this happened." Hermione started to cry even harder and Damien was even madder then before.

"Well I'll talk to Dumbledore about him, and I'll take you to Blaise's compartment, I was heading that way anyways."

The two walked off down past more compartments, Damien with his arm across Hermione's shoulders.

The door slid open and Blaise and Draco looked up. Blaise was the first to notice his sister was upset and jumped up from his seat.

"Mione, what's wrong… Damien what happened?"

"That Smith fellow was bloody all over her."

This time Draco was the first to react with his hand out."

"WHAT!?"

"Draco put your wand away. When we get to the school I am going straight to Dumbledore and see what I can do about all this."

"Okay fine, but if I pass him in the hallway I may just let a hex slip from me."

That's all I ask, now I am going to leave Hermione with you guys while I go take care of Smith, make sure he does nothing else wrong."

He steered Hermione to the seat between Draco and Blaise and left her in their hands. Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder and continued to let her silent tears fall. Blaise just sat there mumbling to himself to upset to say anything to anyone.

Then all of a sudden Hermione sat up from her seat and said, "I want to be resorted. I am a new person and should be in a new house."

"If that is what you want I am sure Dumbledore will let you be resorted." Draco said kissing away a tear that was falling down Hermione's cheek, which went unnoticed by Blaise.

"Well you better be in Slytherin that way Drake and I can watch over you just like we should have been today… I'm so sorry about that… I will make sure Smith and no other guy will ever come near you again, and if they do I will hex their balls off."

"Haha okay Blaise, but Draco and I will be in the heads dorm, and you won't know the password."

"Well lucky for you Mione, Draco is my best friend and he'll let me in?"

"Sure man what ever you say." Draco looked and Hermione and winked.

Everyone was gathered in the great hall watching the last of the first years being sorted. When the last one jumped off the stool and made her way to Hufflepuff professor Dumbledore stood and called Hermione up to be resorted. As she walked to the front she heard everyone whispering about her but she didn't really care. She approached the stool sat on it and waited for the hat to be placed on her head and start the sorting.

The hat started to talk, "I see you have decided you need a change. I knew I would be seeing you again. So Gryffindor is out, so I guess I will go with my 1st instinct and say…"

--

A/N: Okay you guys... I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like a month... it started with me having a soccer tournament and then school started and I got busy. I hope you will all forgive me and leave me a nice review so I know what you think... I also would love suggestions from any of you who have a good idea. So please read and review thanks... and I promise next time I will try to review sooner... but only if you review. :D xoxo

P.S. sorry my chapters are always sorta short. :D


End file.
